


Friend. Hero. Family.

by Jesssbaby



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Sadness, lousim in the background if u squint, this sucks but I wanted to write okay, violetine but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesssbaby/pseuds/Jesssbaby
Summary: Violet doesn’t want to look up when the third person emerges. The gasps from the kids behind her tell her what she needed to know.James slowly walked forward. Weighed down by the body in his arms. One arm supporting the back while the other hooked under the knees, the hand supporting the back held a worn out cap.The symbol on the front no longer attached, showing the bright white the hat once was so long ago.





	Friend. Hero. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops

Violet stood at the gate with arms crossed at her stomach. She felt sick, insides filled with nerves that made her hands and knees shake as she watches the tree line.

After the explosion of Deltas boat- Violet had just managed to get the bleeding out Minerva to shore where she stood with Omar in time to watch the fire light up the night sky- Aasim had told them its best to get back to the school. The explosion would bring walkers, and they didn’t want to be around when they arrived.

So they left.

No Aj, no Tenn, no James.

No Clementine.

Violet was confident in Clementine though. She was strong. She wouldn’t— she couldn’t— die like that. Lost to the bomb that was suppose to get her back home. That couldn’t happen. Not to her, not to Aj, and not to Tenn.

Violet thought back to the days previous. Dancing in the dorm with Clementine. Giving her the pin she slaves over. Kissing her. She thought about Aj. His dorky dance moves, the excitement over something as simple as a beach ball, the wide, curious eyes that made Violets heart melt.

And then she thought about Tenn. 

Shaking her head, Violet spins on her heal as she closes her eyes. She can’t sit here and sulk. She should make herself useful. 

Looking up she spots Louis and Aasim sitting on the benches of a picnic table, moving their hands in weird ways Violet didn’t understand yet. Her heart stung at the sight of the once upbeat friend. Would she really never hear his laughter again, or the way he says her name when he’s trying to make her laugh. Would she never hear him sing again?

Before her thoughts could spiral out of control, bushes rustling broke through.

The noise caught the attention of everyone in the courtyard. They all held their breath as she waited to see what it could be. A walker? An animal? A friend?

A moment too long passes before a short scarred face boy is breaking through the brush. A small boy trailing behind him, but at a much slower pace. 

Even from here, Violet could see the tense shoulders and shaking hands.

Violet doesn’t want to look up when the third person emerges. The gasps from the kids behind her tell her what she needed to know.

James slowly walked forward. Weighed down by the body in his arms. One arm supporting the back while the other hooked under the knees, the hand supporting the back held a worn out cap. 

The symbol on the front no longer attached, showing the bright white the hat once was so long ago.

Violet doesn’t register Tenn clinging to her once she lays eyes on the girls face. Blood coating the side of her face and ear. She looks just like how she did when she first got here. Unconscious, covered in her own blood.

The only difference was that Violet couldn’t seem to be able to see the rise and fall of her chest. 

Aj slowly walks forward and Tenn moves to cling to Violets side once the younger boy was in front of her. 

“Clementine- Clementine wanted you to have it…” Aj says, handing her the ‘D’ that once labeled the cap. “She said… she wanted me to tell you… look after me. And… and thank you. And she’s sorry,” The words were accompanied by fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Little hands shaking as tried to hold back. 

Slowly, as if she was afraid of startling him, Violet reached forward to pull him against her.

Little arms wrapped around her legs, and in no time, the young boy was sobbing into her shirt. The others had started to form around them now. Even Louis. Watching James who stood there with Clementine in his arms.

“How-“

Aasim didn’t have to finish his question. He didn’t want to finish the question. As if saying the words out loud would make it real. 

Aj started to speak, but James beat him to it.

 

James couldn’t recall much immediately after the explosion. At some point, he found himself pulling Aj and Tenn onto shore. Other than some smoke and water in their lungs, they seemed perfectly okay.

After coughing up the water, Aj was pushing himself up. 

“Where’s Clementine?! Where’d Clem go?” He asked in a panicked frenzy. He tried to wade back into the water, but James stopped him. 

“I’m sure she’s fine. Probably along the shore,” he said, his voice calm, almost soothing to the panicked boy who tries to spot the guardian in the dark. James lost a grip on him as the boy started to sprint down the shoreline.

As James had predicted, Clementine was spotted curled up on the sand. Aj running and then sliding on his knees once he as close enough, relief flooding him when he heard her coughing.

“Clementine, you’re okay. I didn’t know where you were and I was so scared,” Aj starts rambling, tugging on Clementines shoulder to get her to look at him as James and Tenn come up from behind. After a few more moments of tugging, Clementine complies. Rolling onto her back to look at Aj with a pained smile.

“Hey kiddo…” she mumbles weekly, hand reaching for his frozen one.

“Oh no-“ James whispers, head dropping low.

“Clementine…” Tenns voice is shaky, filled with disbelief.

Aj doesn’t say anything.

“Hey, Aj look at him,” Clementines voice is weak, and all Aj can focus on is the blood dripping from the corner of Clementines lips. “Its going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. You hear me?” Aj nods numbly. 

“I want Violet to look after you. You listen to her okay. Don’t give her a hard time, please?” She smiles briefly before cringing in pain.

“Give her-“ Clementine lifts her hand up, brushing her forehead before she’s frowning. “Where’s my hat?”

Tenn walks up, having found the missing item in the water near their feet. He hands it to her, getting a smile from Clementine before she notices something. “It finally fell off. How ironic,” she laughs, but there’s no real humor to it.

Tugging weakly, Clem snaps the last few threads connecting the ‘D’ to the cap. 

“Give this to Vi, maybe she can sew it to her vest. You keep the hat. Draw a nice picture on it maybe,” Clementine says,letting Aj take the items.

Aj watches as Clementine winces and cries out in pain, his hands immediately holding both of hers as tears start streaming down his first real friends cheeks. “Tell them- Tell Violet I’m sorry. I’m sorry Aj… I’m so sorry,” Clementine couldn’t hold back her tears. She didn’t want to die. Not like this. Not here.

“You saved them Clementine. You got them all home safe,” James is kneeling beside her, hands on her shoulder, the contact makes her wince, but she doesn’t want him to pull away.

“I guess so…” Another smile passes Clementines lips as she slowly turns to look at Aj. “I don’t want you to see this. I know you’re strong. And I know you can handle it, but I can’t. Please just- Tenn can you?” Clementine looks up at the older boy who’s shaking from his tears.

“I love you Alvin Junior. I love you so much. You’re the strongest boy I know. You’re going to make it,” she smiles, bringing her hand up to his cheek to wipe away tears. “I love you goofball.”

“I love you back,” Aj chokes out, gripping Clementines wrist to hold her palm to his cheek. He doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want to let her go. Not now, not ever. But Tenns hand on his shoulder pulls him away. Leading him to the tree line.

James waited until Clementine shut her eyes and breathed her last breath before taking out his knife.

 

“She asked to be buried here. She called this place home,” James finished, looking down at the corpse in his hands.

“It is her home. She gave her life to save it.” Ruby muttered from somewhere beside Violet. She could vaguely feel a hand on her shoulder, squeezing and giving her an attempt at comfort.

Aasim, Omar, and James got the grave dug in no time. Ruby worked on the grave.

There weren’t any words spoken. No one could say anything. No one knew what to say. Afterall, they had known her for two weeks. And she had given her life from them.

Violet thought the words on the wooden grave stone were enough though.

Clementine.  
Friend. Hero. Family.


End file.
